Stuck on You
by this-recurring-dream
Summary: James comes home from work and wants some lovin! Oneshot inspired by Elvis' song, cute, fluffy...and you totally want to read it. because you are amazing.


**A/N- yaaaay LJ oneshot! mkay, this is written to the song Stuck on You by Elvis Presley, because its my favorite song ever and it fits Lily and James really well. (if you go in the lyrics and change 'black hair' to 'red hair', anyway!) okay, happy reading!**

James walked into his small house in the early afternoon. He shut the door, tossed his key on the side table and tossed his jacket on a peg. Placing his hands on his hips, he grinned, pondering over where his fiancée of only a few months was. Unfortunately for her, Lily was only just finding out that James was addicted to her.

Yes, though on occasion Lily might say she was tricked into it, she would be marrying our beloved James Potter.

Who, at the moment, was slyly slinking towards the kitchen, intent on catching her off guard because she was more fun that way.

Lily, unsuspecting, was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a catalog. James snuck up behind her, pinching her sides. Shrieking, Lily jumped up and spun to the other side of the table, glaring at James who was grinning in a malevolently innocent way.

"Oh, Lily. C'mon, gimme a kiss."

"No! You scared the living daylights out of me!"

James looked devastated, in a miserable puppy dog sort of way. "Lily, I'm sorry. I guess you won't kiss me, anything I say?"

"No, indeed." Lily said, in perfect match to a four year old.

The grin was back, making Lily wary. "Well, words never were my strong point. I like action-" he wiggled his eyebrows, "much better."

"Oh no," Lily breathed.

"Yes, actually, I think I do."

"No- James, please, I'm not up for this!" She backed up slowly, trying to get away, whining "Come on, I've been planning a wedding! Please? I'm tired, James, come on!"

Her begging proved to be fruitless. James grinned again. "And what fun is a wedding without the-"

"That's supposed to come after!" Lily wailed.

James lunged; Lily screeched and made a break for it. James reached after her, she curved around his outstretched fingers. Out into the hallway, Lily felt a little adrenaline pulse through her. Where was she going to go?

Her eyes widened as she dove behind the side of the staircase opposite the kitchen doorway. James swung the door open and looked around. He hadn't heard her go up the stairs, leaving her to either be in the hallway, or the other rooms. There was virtually nowhere to hide in the hallway. "Lily, you know…and I know…that this house is very small…not very many places to hide, especially for a grown woman." Lily closed her eyes. She could picture his face, the hint was given to her by the emphasis of 'grown woman'. "Lily, come on. I'll…find you….eventually."

Lily groaned inwardly. Once more, she wondered how it was that she was engaged to him. He was so bad! Even if it WAS working. Her insides were crumbling, and her knees felt weak. Where was she to go?

Poking her head above the railing, Lily checked to see where he was. Right now, he was peeking into the dining room. That left her the upstairs, and the kitchen again. Kitchen was a dead end, unless she wanted to take this out side, and she really would rather not be chased all around London. The bedroom…we ALL know where that one would lead…

The dining room, well. Their dining room table was big. One night and a glass of wine (maybe it had been several) later, and Lily didn't think she could ever look at that table the same way again.

In effect, she was trapped. Upstairs was the only way to go.

Lily darted across to the kitchen, James lunged, missed, and had to pause as the swinging door swung out. Lily zoomed through the screen door and around back into the back door. Then, she tore through the hallway. James heard her start up the stairs, he ran back through the kitchen and burst through the door. Lily tripped, James almost grabbed her foot. Screaming again, she stampeded up the stairs and made a mad dash for the closest room on hand, their room.

Lily thought, trying to catch her breath. She froze as she heard James thudding up the stairs. Spinning, she saw James, leaning against the doorway, panting a little.

"Lily, I thought this came AFTER the marriage!"

She stared at him, smiling slightly, trying to distract him just a little. "James, you're out of breath! Not as fit as we were in our Quidditch playing days, are we?"

James smirked as he advanced. "Well, I think a little practice with you can solve that!"

Lily laughed a little, slowly walking so it wound up that they circled each other, her nearing the door. "Okay, James! I don't think that after that run around, I'm ready for another one of your 'practices'."

James laughed. "I know its exerting, but with more time, it'll get loads easier for you." He looked at her from under his brows, smirking suggestively.

She laughed a little more, he joined in by mimicking her before she grabbed something off the dresser and catapulted out of the room. James lunged forward, but she tugged the door shut and locked it with the key from the dresser. Then, Lily leaned against the door, catching her breath and laughing. James slammed his hands against the door. Then it got quiet. Lily could almost feel him grin. Why would he…?

Lily's eyes grew to an almost scarily huge size. The wands were in there. Suddenly, Lily would give anything to be back in that room.

Completely forgetting about the key, she started to claw at the door. It swung open, revealing a smirking James. "Why Lily!" she hid her hands behind her back. "Fancy meeting you here."

He drew back from the door, turning away and undoing a few buttons on his shirt. Lily bounced nervously from foot to foot, eyeing the small dresser a mere two feet to her right, containing the wands. He turned again, noticing her manic glances at the dresser, she fell forward; he grabbed her waist.

James laughed loud and deep as Lily thrashed and beat at his arms, hair flying everywhere. He promptly dumped her on the bed, falling next to her and tickling her. Lily rolled, finding it very hard to breathe. She rolled once more, facing James. Let's say James liked taking opportunities.

**A/N AGAIN- woot! okay, i hoped you liked it, i had SO much fun reading it, and if you are reading my other stuff IM SORRY! im working off of discs here, times are difficult for the net and i! so REVIEW and have a happy day! **


End file.
